<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Four-Loko Valentine's by glimmersinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568000">A Four-Loko Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmersinner/pseuds/glimmersinner'>glimmersinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Meet-Uglies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Meet-Cute, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmersinner/pseuds/glimmersinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As he walked towards the shelf, eyes set on the Oreos, he reached for the package. But before he could achieve his goal, a hand reached out towards the shelf, snatching the box out from in front of him."</p><p>Or</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak gets his heart broken on Valentine's Day, and he fucking hates it. So when he stops at his local CVS for some comfort food, he's suprised to find something - or someone, much better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Meet-Uglies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Four-Loko Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, ive never wrote bi richie, so i figured id incorporate some of that into this story :)<br/>(i do hc him as gay. i mean, its canon.) But other than that this is a meet ugly oneshot that i got from an opt prompt. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's the problem Bill I dont fucking know!" Eddie hissed into the speaker of his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced around the empty CVS lobby as he walked inside the drugstore, flooded with a gust of warm air. The store was decorated with red streamers and Valentines day memorabilia, soon to be on clearance in the next few hours. After all, these were the last few surviving moments of Valentines Day. A holiday Eddie didn't mind much, and actually kind of enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Or that would have been the case if you asked him yesterday. Now, this one would go down in the Kaspbrak hall of heartbreak. Something Bill and Ben would definitely tease him about in the years to come.</p><p> </p><p>"You have n-no idea what you di-id." Bill deadpanned into Eddies ear, although he was back at their apartment now, (watching a stupid Rom-Com on their couch.) Eddie walked down the aisles, flooded with pink decorations and trashy cards. It made him sick to his stomach when he saw a line of bears holding hearts in their hands, lined up for couples to grab.</p><p> </p><p>"I dont know, David said I was 'distancing myself' from him." Eddie sighed, phone held to his ear.<br/>
"I dont think he can judge me for being distant lately. He knows I've been busy. I should be studying right now, instead of picking up comfort food for us like a bunch of teenage girls."</p><p> </p><p>A snicker came from the other line before he continued talking.<br/>
"Listen Eddie, one p-p-problem at a time alright?" Bill's voice cracked into the speakers. "Now ge-g-get my cookies and hurry up so we can w-watch the Notebook." he whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, i better get some fucking tissues too then." he replied, scanning the snack aisle in front of him and pocketing his cellphone. There was one box of Oreo's left, which wasn't a surprise considering his luck couldn't get any worse. Until, it did.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked towards the shelf, eyes set on the cookies, he reached for the package. But before he could achieve his goal, a hand reached out towards the shelf, snatching the box out from in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"No way, Jose!" A voice called from behind him, and he whipped his head, attempting to get acquainted with the quick change of pace.</p><p> </p><p>And then, as quick as everything sped up, it slowed down just as fast. The man seemed to loom over him, even though he wasn't that close at all. Staying at an acceptable distance, the blue box was held firm in his hands. Eddie's eyes immediately met the brown ones in front of him. They were covered by thick-rimmed glasses that sat comfortably on his nose, and the way he wore a cooked smile made his heart stop a beat, before he realized who he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." He deadpanned towards the stranger (maybe a little louder than he should have), putting his hands up in defeat. "Are you serious right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Finders keepers dude." The man in glasses replied, an amused look gloating his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, technically, I did find them first." Eddie snapped back, thinking about his roommate waiting on the couch. He extended his hand once again, in defeat. "I really need them man, can I just-" he managed to sputter out. "Can I just have them back please?"</p><p> </p><p>Valentines Day wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to be on a dinner date right now, laughing and complaining about his bio finals. Not arguing in an empty CVS with a random stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Glasses quirked an eyebrow, before a laugh escaped his mouth. "You need them? Yeah, okay I think I have you beat there buddy." The stranger shifted on his feet, leaning against the shelves, as he scanned him over.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it." Eddie muttered under his breath, and rolled his eyes lightly before turning back to Glasses. He had both eyebrows raised now, like he was invested in whatever problem was keeping him from the precious snack.</p><p> </p><p>"And what might be keeping you here, on this fine night, in a CVS that smells like cigarettes and Lysol?" The stranger quipped, gesturing with a hand out towards the store. Eddie stiffed his mouth into a line, but a small quirk managed to pull at the corner, making Glasses smile in success.<br/>
"Would it be too cliche to tell you I got dumped on valentines day?" Eddie sighed, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned one side into the shelf next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"A cutie like you? Stop lying short-stack." Glasses replied, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Short-stack huh? Creative." Eddie deadpanned. He subtley gave the stranger's face a once-over. He was conventionally attractive, no doubt. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, way to hit a man when he's down babe." Glasses clutched his chest in mock hurt and laughed. " And why did you break up with your.. significant other?"</p><p> </p><p>"Boyfriend." He corrected, his tone lifting involuntarily. "And I was, preoccupied, I guess. Apparently, I cant easily trust people."<br/>
God, way to overshare with a stranger you met five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, that's- harsh. But I still have it worse." He replied, holding up the Oreo's in a solemn gesture. "Girlfriend cheated on me, again."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>Nice gaydar Kaspbrak. Way to go.<br/>
His thoughts automatically shifted as he watched the stranger's face in front of him turn into a twist of confusion, before recognition came over.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit- no, I like both. Bi." He managed to sputter out, with no one to embarrass but the empty snack aisle and the guy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Eddie repeated, but with a small laugh this time, and a small sigh.</p><p> </p><p>A small chime interrupted the second of comforting silence, and it came from Eddie's back pocket. His thoughts shifting to his apartment, where Bill probably had his feet on the coffee table, drinking all the four-loko in the freezer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on- sorry." He uttered, grabbing his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 New Texts From: stuttering bill<br/>
9:23 PM: cmooooooonnnnnnnnnnn<br/>
9:26 PM: if you dont come back soon im goin g to take audrdra back</p><p> </p><p>9:31 PM: can u get te gold onesnext time&gt;?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Um, I actually have to go, my roommate is currently getting wasted over four lokos while watching The Notebook." Eddie said as he looked up to face Glasses once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good time." he quipped back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. So great." Eddie deadpanned, the sarcasm seeping through his voice. They stood in comfortable silence for a second before the stranger took a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna strike a deal?" Glasses asked him, obviously amused.</p><p> </p><p>"What, are you trying to sell me crack or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your phone number, in exchange for these sacred Oreo's."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie took a moment to think about it, before giving him a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." He replied, pulling the phone out of his pocket, and opening to the contacts page before handing it over. Glasses did the same, and they stood in silence typing on the number keypads.</p><p> </p><p>They returned the phones to one another, and Eddie glanced at the screen. -Cute boy from the drugstore- was listed as the contact. Like any normal person, Eddie had just put- well, his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie, huh? That one has so much nickname potential." Glasses quipped as he looked over the new contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Whats yours?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Richie." he replied, taking the box of Oreo's out of his hands, as he handed them over.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Richie, I really have to go, but, maybe Ill see you again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Eds."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that!" He said as he walked away, turning back for one last glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your Four Loko!" The stranger replied, his face breaking into a considerable grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddie just shook his head as he exited the store, and shot a text to his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>9:37 PM: Sorry, got caught up w a charming guy @ CVS</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>stuttering bill: 9:37 PM: ooh reboubnd???</p><p> </p><p>me: 9:38 PM: idk he seems pretty great?? Is it to early for this tho</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>stuttering bill:</p><p> </p><p>9:38 PM: No edddie  u can.t live youre life for other -pppl go get it edwardcf</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9:38 PM: guessing you finished the movie then</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>stuttering bill:</p><p> </p><p>9:39 PM *file.png*</p><p> </p><p>(attached is an image of bill, tears running down his cheeks in their dark livingroom)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew the minute he walked into his apartment it would smell like body odor and alcohol, and to his predictions, there was no avail. A lump sat on the couch, presumably his roommate. Cans were scattered around the coffee table, and an empty bag of popcorn lay on the couch beside him. Eddie flopped onto the couch, kicking off his shoes, and threw the box of Oreo's at Bill.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I've done n-n-nothing wr-wrong." he shrieked, opening the package. "An-and half of these a-are crushed!"</p><p> </p><p>Eddie brushed off his complaints, looking down at the phone in his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cute boy from the drugstore</p><p> </p><p>9:47 PM: hey, i have a new nickname. eddie spaghetti, whadya think?? ;))</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, would you consider this your worst Valentines Day ever then?" Bill asked from the other side of the room, interrupting his thoughts. He tossed him a cookie before Eddie caught it in mid-air and took a bite. He chewed and thought about it for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Not anymore." He replied, and took a glance at the box of Oreo's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah they went on a date, and definitely hit it off.</p><p>you can find me anywhere else @glimmersinner :)</p><p>Thanks 4 reading -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>